Kevin's Victreebel
Kevin's Victreebel is the sixth Pokemon currently owned by Kevin. Personality When first introduced as a Weepinbell, he was very humble and considered himself the king of Route 14, despite it being a complete lie. He always finds any and all inferior, and only interacts and battles those who were worthy. This has proven to backfire, as when he fought against Kevin while still being wild, he got scared and spooked, and when he got lucky enough to get hits in, he made cover-up by saying that it was because he was regal material. Due to his secretly cowardly nature, he doesn't like to fight. He would rather have others do the fighting, and in the end, he'd be proven cowardly until his reflexes kick in and he deals damage. Though he says it's because he's a king and rules all, which he is far from ever doing so, his battling style is humble and always on luck. He only allowed himself to be captured by Kevin because he has proven himself worthy by almost defeating him, which gives him an upsetting tone. He doesn't like to admit defeat, and will try his best to win and keep his king-persona up until deemed unnecessary, much to his own dismay. However, only after evolving into Victreebel did his personality make a huge turn around. Though still taking orders from Kevin, he completely rid himself of his modesty, becoming an 'action speaks louder than words' individual. He became much more aggressive less flamboyant, often warning others of his prowess and what he can be capable of, and clearly shown when engaging in battle. However, he still retains a cowardly side when up against Types he has a disadvantage against, and shows reluctance and faltering when doing so. Overview He was first introduced in "Frozen in Combat", where he battled Kevin's Houndoom in Route 14. Though he refused to battle 'something inferior', he had no choice but to comply when Houndoom went in to attack with Fire Fang. Weepinbell dodged and used Acid, dealing damage. Though his boasting failed him when he was hit by Houndoom's Feint Attack, taking some damage. Starting coward out, Weepinbell's reflexes and dumb luck kicked in and he surprisingly stopped Houndoom's Fire Fang by using Knock Off on his head. After hearing how Kevin wanted to catch him, Weepinbell scowled, saying only the best Trainer deserves the best Pokemon. He was then hit by Smog, taking damage. Weepinbell then used Acid, but Houndoom dodged and engulfed Weepinbell in another Smog, finally weakening him to where Kevin finally caught him. In "A Hurried Objective", Weepinbell was called out to battle against Rolf's Miltank. Miltank attempted a Body Slam, but Weepinbell dodged and struck Miltank with Acid, scoring a direct hit. Weepinbell was then hit by Rollout, but when Miltank circled around, he was able to paralyze her with Stun Spore, giving him the opportunity to dodge and deal even more damage with Razor Leaf Rolf then called for a Body Slam, but due to the decreased Speed, Weepinbell stopped her with Acid, lowering her Special Defense in the process. However, Weepinbell and Kevin were in shock when Miltank attempted and accomplished another Body Slam, hurting Weepinbell greatly. Though exhausted, Weepinbell dealt damage with Razor Leaf, and then went to attack with Knock Off; though Miltank used Zen Headbutt at the time, striking the other at once. The action caused them both to get knocked out, causing the match to become a draw. Later on, Weepinbell was called out to battle against a Bellsprout horde. The horde used a barrage of Sleep Powder and Poison Powder against him, but due to him being a Grass-Type they had no effect. With this to his advantage, Weepinbell defeated them all at once with Acid. After getting healed again, Weepinbell was called out and was presented with a Leaf Stone, in which he evolved into Victreebel. In "Battle of Fairies", Victreebel was seen battling Valerie's Mr. Mime. He attacked with Acid, but his attack was easily reduced in half by Mr. Mime's Light Screen. Mr. Mime then struck Victreebel with Psychic, defeating him in one hit. In "Inverse Pests". Victreebel was called out to battle against a punk's Sharpedo in the Lost Hotel. After Sharpedo used a powerful Slash, Victreebel was still standing and used Razor Leaf; a single hit that defeated Sharpedo and had Kevin win the battle. In "From Then to Now", Victreebel was seen eating eating with the rest of Kevin's Pokemon on Route 16, where he also stated that they needed better challenges. In "Unpredictable", Victreebel was revealed to have been sent to Kevin's PC. In "Lost", it was revealed that Victreebel was added back to Kevin's party while he was in Couriway Town. In "Trash Picking", Victreebel was revealed to have been deposited back into Kevin's PC after he won his Iceberg Badge. In "Once and for All", Victreebel was the fourth Pokemon Kevin used against Eddy and his Dunsparce. Victreebel's presence was enough to make Dunsparce uneasy, but that didn't stop him from using Glare, paralyzing Victreebel. Victreebel then used Leaf Storm to attack, but Dunsparce used Dig and dodged, and Victreebel was unable to dodge due to his decreased Speed and was hit from behind. After getting back up, he viciously struck down Dunsparce and his Drill Run with Knock Off, and readied to finish him with Leaf Blade. Before Leaf Blade could hit, Dunsparce's Dig made Leaf Blade miss, but that didn't stop Victrebebel from flushing Dunsparce out with Venoshock. With Dunsparce in midair and nowhere to hide, he used Leaf Storm and defeated Dunsparce. Victreebel stayed in and he went up against Eddy's Drapion, and was confident he could win. He used Leaf Storm once more, yet it was weaker and was easily beaten by Drapion's Cross Poison, leaving Victreebel to get hit. Still having some energy left, Victreebel lunged on in with Leaf Blade, but to his shock, Drapion effortlessly caught him, and was stabbed by a Poison Jab, ending up defeated to Drapion. Later on, he was deposited back into Kevin's PC before he went to challenge the Pokemon League. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Victreebel was transferred from the PC to Kevin's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Leaf Storm * Venoshock * Knock Off * Leaf Storm Trivia * Victreebel's personality, as a Weepinbell, was based off of an episode of Starter Squad, where he acts exactly like the Weepinbell on Episode 6. * Due to his personality, Weepinbell was considered an outcast due to his less violent behavior, but when he evolved into Victreebel, his personality fitted in with the group. Category:Kevin's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Grass Type Category:Poison Type